Green or not green
by Dsman
Summary: this is for st. Patrick's day. Beast Boy won't come out his room and only Raven understands why.


**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans or St. Patrick's day. But this story is a holiday story I have created right now the only other one waiting to be typed is Christmas.**

* * *

" Beast Boy my friend please come out I have made the pancakes you like so much " said Starfire.

Starfire stood there for 20 minutes before she went back to the kitchen.

" Is Beast Boy coming out of his room or not ?" asked Robin.

" I think something is wrong with friend Beast Boy ow !" said Starfire rubbing her arm.

" Your not wearing green so I pinched you !" laughed Cyborg.

" What does that have to do with Friend Beast boy ?" asked Starfire confused.

" Well nothing but today is is ST. Patrick's and if you don't wear green you get pinched " explained Cyborg.

"Oh OK then hold on " said Starfire.

Starfire touched the gem at her neck a couple of times until her clothes were green. Raven raised an eye brow, Cyborg was impressed.

" What is that ?" asked Robin.

" A washer stone if your clothes get dirty you just click it for a new outfit and the old one gets washed " said Starfire.

" Tamarainen technology ?" asked Cyborg.

" Yes if you want I can get you all some as well " said Starfire.

" Cool thanks now about Beast boy whats going on ?" asked Robin.

"He won't come out of his room I even made his favorite pancakes " said Starfire.

" Whats up with him you'd think a grass stain like him would enjoy pinching others without getting pinched him self wait maybe he is planing a bring surprise pinch " said Cyborg.

* * *

"He better not make a mess or he will clean it up " said Robin.

" I'm going to dis-level some of his characters in a couple of games " said Cyborg.

Starfire looked at the plate of pancakes she had made wondering why Raven asked her to make them when she had a quick thought so she flew over to ask Raven a question.

" Is today the day Beast Boy talked about it ?" asked Starfire.

" Yes unfortunately it is now I need to do something I am tired of this " said Raven.

" For a person trained by the world greatest detective and for you Cyborg who claims to be Beast Boy's best friend you guys know next to nothing about the people you live with " said Raven.

Robin and Cyborg were confused as to what she meant when before Cyborg could ask the alarm went off. Robin checked the computer Mr. Light was stealing light bulbs because the ones in his suit died so he needed new ones which mean the cops could so handle him.

" Raven what do you mean we don't know anything about the people we live with ?" asked Cyborg.

" Today is St. Patrick's day today is the day his mother died, today is the day he was forever changed into a green shape shifter he hates being trapped that way Cyborg you of all people should know what that's like and none of you understand how painful it is for him to stay in human form his normal form is more monkey then man " said Raven.

" How on earth do you know this ?" asked Robin.

" Because I'm his girlfriend and I had found out one night when I was dream surfing I found him crying and he told me everything but at least I made an attempt to get to know you guys Beast Boy hates S t. Patrick's day, I hate Halloween, Cyborg does not celebrate Christmas, and Starfire hates labor day you guys don't know anything about us " said Raven.

" Why do you hate labor day ?" asked Robin.

" Like you don't know " said Starfire.

Robin just shrugged his shoulders.

" Dude it takes 2 weeks to go from Tamaren to Earth on her planet they have a holiday the same day as labor day and that's when she became a trophy " said Beast boy.

" Garfield are you ok are you going to visit your mothers grave ?" asked Raven.

Starfire flew passed him to get to her room.

" Nah I went this morning Rachel I just heard all this going on so I decided to yell at them as well " said Beast Boy who was not making a joke.

" You guys are on a first name basis ?" asked Robin.

" Yes we are we all talked after Beast Boy was captured by the rock man because he thought he was his dog" said Starfire.

"Why wasn't I there?" asked Robin.

"Slade" said Starfire.

"What about me?" asked Cyborg.

"Car" said Beast Boy.

"Oh friend beast boy remember how you informed me and Raven that staying in that form hurts you well guess what" said Starfire.

"Not in the mood Kori" said Beast Boy.

Starfire opened a small box she had got from her room and inside was a crystal.

"Is that like yours?" asked Beast Boy.

"No mine is an Ore stone this is a fore stone it blocks pain caused by your powers here give me your belt.

Beast Boy gave Starfire his belt who glided over to the table where she sat down the belt then used her finger to weld the crystal to the belt then gave it back to Beast Boy who put it back on.

"How do you feel?" asked Raven.

"Thought you were an empath" said Beast Boy.

"Forgive me if I can't sense the pain you are caused by keeping your self anchored to this body" said Raven.

"No I'm good in fact I feel amazing are there any more pancakes?" asked Beast Boy.

Starfire pushed the plate towards him.

"OK we learned that about each other but we have a lot to learn which by the way my first question is for how long have you been dating each other!" roared Robin.

"Dude calm down besides I'm dating Jinx" said Cyborg.

"Starfire are you dating someone?" asked Robin.

"I believe to answer that question you must answer mine which is aren't we dating?" asked Starfire.

Robin was speechless.

"I'll take that as a no so Cyborg how did you half shiny man?" asked Starfire.

"I was in a four way car crash when a man named Ted Cord who by the way is the original blue beetle saved me by putting me on a life support system then he built me this body" said Cyborg.

"Hey Kori I've been meaning to ask how is it that you became a trophy in the first place I don't think it was ever brought up?" asked Raven.

"Even then my sister hated me so some how she set up a challenge and offered me as the prize then did everything in her power to make sure we lost" said Starfire.

"Next time we see Blackfire we should thank her for getting us togather" said Cyborg.

"Let us add the flowers as a gift as well" said Starfire.

Everyone laughed.


End file.
